Look! It's another JTHM crossover! Fun!
by Leftomaniac
Summary: Rated for language. Short thing, Zim sees Nny, and freaks out quite cutely. Enjoy!


Awright, now, to piss off my readers-  
  
*you don't have any readers!*  
  
Shut up Voice-in-my-head! Anyway, to piss off my readers I'm starting YET ANOTHER story without finishing the other three! Mwah ha ha ha ha! This one is short, (I hope) and involves Zim breifly glimpsing Nny, then freaking out quite cutely. Awright, here we go! P.S. Some of this stuff is right out of the director's cut. If you don't read JTHM, you won't get this.  
  
P.P.S. I have noticed that a lot of IZ and JTHM fans like pop tarts. (including me) Clearly the pop tart people have gotten to Jhonen Vasquez, and are forcing him to put subliminal pop tart messages in his work. It's the only explanation that makes sense.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nada, disclaimers suck, except when they don't  
  
-----  
  
Zim looked down at each sidewalk square as he stepped over it, counting steps. /One, two, three steps,/ he thought, /new square, one two... hey, I got past that one in only two!/ He smiled triumphantly. /No doubt this is a sign that my legs are becoming longer, making me ever taller./ He closed his eyes and pictured himself at a towering 5'4". Closing his eyes was a mistake, however, as he had forgotten to stop walking. Rubbing away the painfull effects of the tree-collision, he muttered about how much he hated this "walking" thing. Back on Irk, walking was a rarity for an Invader. Invaders were issued metalic legs which were propelled by sheer mental power, to show their supiriority. The Tallests employed the use of Hovr-Flohts ( a name I made for those floaty things ) for the same reason. Invader legs were less-superior, but still very superior.   
  
Of course, he could harldy employ the use of his less-superior legs now. Although it was dark, and there weren't many humans out, it would be taking much to big a risk to unfold them now, in plain sight. To see someone walking down the street on giant robotic legs, might make someone suspicious. So walk he must. Actully, he normally didn't mind walking at all, he enjoyed the way the repetitve motion of his legs allowed his mind to drift. But right now he was most irritated to have been forced to leave the base at all. But G.I.R. had spilled some of that horrible chocolate bublegum on some sensitive equipment, and he now had to get some hyuuuuman clenser, as nothing he owned was any match for the thick, sticky substance.  
  
As he turned the corner, heading for the only store that was open at this hour, his eyes opened wide in shock. /Great jumpin' jellybean/ he thought, /... is that... Dib?/ Normally the sight of his advisary would conjure up feelings of annoyance, or anger. Now, Zim felt himself fill with terror. He lept behind a tree, praying he hadn't been seen. The figure was definatly Dib, he had the same hair, the same clothing, the same basic build, but... how had he gotten so TALL? /There's so little I know about human growth and development,/ Zim thought fearfully, /Could this be a COMMON occurance? Is that why so many "adult" humans are so much taller?/ His mind raced, if humans were constantly sprouting ten feet overnight, how could he compete? And where were Dib's "glasses"? Had his vision been improved too?   
  
'Dib' ran into the 24/7. As Zim watched, he got a bag of chips, and tried to get a brainfreezy. After a breif exchange of words with the clerk, he looked very depressed. Terrified, but nonetheless curious, Zim walked closer, until he was standing on a rock behind a trash can, out of sight, but nearby enough to see and hear most of what was said. 'Dib's' voice was muffled by the plexiglass, and sounded completely different.  
  
"--Taking you with me you self-appointed beverage dictator!" 'Dib' yelled. Zim reeled. He had never seen Dib so angry at anyone besides him before. He listened, growing more and more intrigued. "Get back!" the clerk screamed, "I have a gun!" "You mean THIS one?" 'Dib' asked, holding the aforementioned gun up. "Under the counter; not a very smart place to hide a gun; now I want you to know I hate these things, and I only touch them for really important things." At that Zim fell off his rock, causing him to miss a few minutes of conversation. He was filled with shock. Dib had pulled a gun on another human. Clearly with his new height had come an elevated need for violence. Straining his ears, (or whatever he hears with,) he could just make out what the cleark was now screaming.  
  
"Then don't shoot me! C'mon, man, it's just a brainfreezy, it's not worth killing anyone!!" A brainfreezy, was that what this was about? If Dib was willing to kill another human... over a BRAINFREEZY... suddenly Zim felt very cold. "YOU HOLE!!" 'Dib' screamed from inside, "That's just part of it!! A minor lump in a sea of SHIT and I'm sick of it!! Lets go!" "Wait!" the clerk yelled, "I'll just turn the machine back on!! It'll only take a few minutes and you can have a freezy for FREE!!" "NO!" 'Dib' cried, "The moment's gone! It's memory!! I wanted it THEN! Now I'll just have the memory of another thing I didn't get! Another hope unfufilled! And that fucking freezy was just a reminder of EVERYTHING!! That familar dissapointment! It's just not nice." Zim's hearts stopped. he slid down behind the trash can. He was shivering uncontrolably. He had NEVER seen Dib like this. He had clearly become very unstable. And that "familar dissapointment" he kept mentioning... surely he could only be reffering to one thing, surely he ment the repeated failure of his plans to expose him... and now....   
  
If Dib was willing to threaten someone with a gun because he REMINDED Dib of him... Zim grew very pale. Then, from inside, he heard a gunshot. Forgetting that he shouldn't attract attention to himself, Zim screamed and unfolded his metal legs, then raced home on them.   
  
'Dib' hadn't noticed him at all, and was too busy drinking his cherry fiz-wiz to care.  
  
-----  
  
The walk to skool the next day was a long one. Zim was terrified, TERRIFIED of what he was sure would happen to him. But after much thought he decided he must. Sure, he could stay home from skool today, but he couldn't stay home forever, or people would get suspicious. The only other option would be to get G.I.R., go back to Irk in the Voot Runner, and tell the Tallest that he had failed in his mission. No, he could never bring himself to do that. The Tallest were counting on him and even if he could not succed in this mission, he could at least go to his fate like a true Invader.  
  
Zim could see the skool just at the tip of his field of vision. He walked the final few blocks ever so slowly. He stood in front of the building, facing left, waiting for his rival to show up. From behind him he heard the familar voice "Hey Ziiiiim!" Zim put on a face of brave determination, clenched his fists, and turned around...  
  
-----  
  
Dib was incredibly surprised by the look on Zim's face. Was he... HAPPY to see him?   
  
-----  
The End! Yaaaay, pointless fics are funnnnnn!  
  



End file.
